


Secret

by xoelectric



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoelectric/pseuds/xoelectric
Summary: Car overheatsJump out of my seatOn the side of the highway, babyOur road is longYour hold is strongPlease don't ever let it go, oh no





	

**Author's Note:**

> An angst-y and eventually sexy Shefani one shot inspired by a song I heard on the way to work this morning. 
> 
> Enjoy. Please let me know if you like it in the comments :)
> 
> xoelectric

“Gwen, I uh…we kind of promised, I mean, I promised that we were going to go.”

If Blake had thought about it more, he might have approached her a different way. His eyes went around the kitchen, only the kitchen island separating him from his beautiful blonde girlfriend as she watched her slicing a knife into a grapefruit. Perhaps if he had thought about it, he wouldn’t have delivered bad news when she was wielding a knife. At the latter half of his statement, the knife cut suddenly sharper, causing a louder cut as the blade hit the cutting board and her eyes looked up to meet his.

“You’re not serious,” was all she said, her eyebrow cocked as she gave him an annoyed look. She was challenging him, this he knew. 

Blake looked away, sighing, as he offered her a sheepish grin.

“I can’t believe you did that,” she said, shaking her head frustrated as she continued chopping with the knife. “Why did you do that, Blake?”

“Because it was an accident, okay? My entire family has been trying for months to get out of going to this wedding, and when he called he backed me into a corner. I…I couldn’t take it back after I already said yes, Gwen. I’m _sorry_.”

“How did you even commit us to go? Like I don’t understand that part. You know he makes me uncomfortable. You know he is wildly inappropriate and I tip toe around your family functions to stay far, far away from him. What made you think it would be a good idea to commit us to go to your cousin’s wedding?” She paused, and he was about to say something, but she kept on unexpectedly. “And Blake, he’s not even your real cousin. Isn’t he some distant relative? You’re not obligated to go to distant relative weddings, especially when they’re whackos.”

Blake couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at Gwen’s educated use of the term ‘whacko’. Her eyes narrowed in on him and his sense of humor subsided. She finished chopping the grapefruit and set the knife on the cutting board, looked at the fruit and rolled her eyes.

“I don’t even want this anymore,” she said, pulling the cutting board off the table and scraping it into the trash. 

Four days. They only had four days together, and alone, visiting Blake’s ranch in Oklahoma. The kids were with Gavin back in LA, and with everything going on lately the two of them needed to pack up a few bags and get away while they could. Blake was getting hit hard with his schedule at _The Voice_ , and between Gwen doing some tapings for their next season together on top of all of her other projects and ventures, they were just tired. It had been a lot of back and forth, a lot of forfeited time with one another. When one was coming, the other was going. Blake picked up the kids from school, Gwen met with the nanny to wrangle Apollo down for a nap. Their normal groove had been off, and there was an obvious mutual feeling that they both missed each other and how they normally were. And when they finally had a few days to reconnect with one another, she found herself being promised away to go to some distant cousin’s wedding that he swore they wouldn’t go to.

“It’s only a two hour drive. I’ll drive us the entire way, and you can sleep on the way back,” he offered with a sigh, hopeful that it would smooth things over. 

“Yeah, exactly what I want to do, be in a car for four hours today with Darrell’s wedding sandwiched in between,” she mumbled, putting the cutting board and knife into the sink. “Whatever. What time are we leaving?”

——

A few hours later, Gwen had pulled on a dress and Blake was in jeans and a blazer. He treaded carefully, even though she seemed to calm down somewhat from breakfast and was resigned to the fact that they were going to this thing. Blake did exactly what he said he would do - he drove the entire way there, mostly through vacant cornfields and never-ending country roads as they drove further and further into the middle of nowhere. Gwen had the impression that a place like Tish was truly the middle of nowhere, but now that she had seen the town they were currently in (if you could call it that), she knew she was wrong. 

The wedding was in a few tents outdoors near an old barn, and the moment Gwen stepped down out of the truck, holding onto Blake’s hand, she instantly regretted her heels. She knew they were going to ruin that evening, and that just contributed to her frustrations. 

“Don’t leave me alone,” was all she said, as she clung to Blake’s hand tightly. She didn’t like this part of his family, it was the crazy kind that you had to purposefully ignore, and he didn’t really either so she felt it was worth repeating. A simple kiss on the top of her head and a squeeze back reassured her as they walked towards the lines of chairs laid out for the ceremony. 

They found their seats, and mostly kept to themselves. It wasn’t long before the ceremony started, and surprisingly, it was quite normal considering the characters involved. The emotions involved in any wedding seemed to be getting to her, and for this, Blake was glad. Her arms were wrapped around his bicep as she held onto him, longing for a time when they could be alone. Reconnect.

The reception was when it got frustrating again. 

“Blake BOY!” an obnoxious fraternity type bellowed from across the room. Gwen knew that voice, and her hand went to his immediately to hold as she braced for the worst. 

“Hey there, Darrell. Congratulations, man, I hope that —“

“Looks like you brought this little hottie of a girlfriend with you again. Yee Haw!” he cut Blake off, and Darrell winked at Gwen. She wanted to protest, to fight, to get them out of there, but she stayed silent. Her gaze went to the floor and she remained silent, letting Blake handle the situation. 

“Darrell, come on, man, tone it down and leave her alone, please.”

“Oh yeah yeah, come on now, there’s no need to be so sensitive. We’re all family here! Right?”

“Yes, we are family…”

“——and families share things, am I right?” Darrell winked at Gwen, and Gwen’s eyes widened. Blake gave him a confused look before he started busting out in laughter. “Blake! It’s a joke man! Geez, you spend a little too much time in California and you get so sensitive.”

“We just wanted to say Congratulations, Darrell. Thank you for having us along to your wedding. I’m sorry a lot of the family on my side couldn’t make it.” Gwen almost rolled her eyes, because she knew in the back of her mind that Blake must have lost some kind of bet to be put into this situation.

“Blake, I’m not feeling well, can we go home please?” Gwen asked quietly, to which he nodded. 

“I should probably take her home to rest. Congrats again, man.”

“Ha! As if I think you’re going to actually let her go to sleep when you get home. Whatever. Say what you want.” Darrell chuckled, and walked away with a farewell wave.

“He’s disgusting,” was all Gwen could say, as she turned on her heel and began walking back to the car. 

Blake’s heart sank as he really felt as if he royally screwed this day up. He accidentally got talked into and promised to go to a wedding he didn’t want to go to when the rest of his family worked to get out of it, he upset Gwen by dragging her into this and driving them two hours into the middle of nowhere, and now this distant cousin of his made bad jokes that seemed to really frustrate Gwen so now she was upset about that. He started regretting the entire day, and wished he would have caught himself in time to decline the invitation and spend the day with Gwen. That’s what he really needed - he needed to reconnect with her. He missed her.

“You’re too nice,” Gwen said as she climbed into the truck, pulling the seatbelt over her in the front seat. Blake climbed into the driver’s seat and sighed, turning the key in the ignition. “Just because your entire side of the family got out of going to this thing, doesn’t mean you had to feel bad and get us roped into it.”

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say. His eyes looked over to her in that moment and his hand reached out as he held it, which caused her attention to snap back over to him. “I’m so sorry, Gwen. I screwed today up. I didn’t want to come either. It’s just…I know what it’s like to be shunned from a family and I just felt bad for the guy. And I guess that in that moment that’s when I didn’t realize what I was doing.” Her eyes went to her lap as she sighed. “Listen,” he continued. “It’s about a two hour drive home. How about we head back, I cook us a nice dinner and we can break open a bottle of wine and we can just talk, okay? We can spend time together, just the two of us.”

Well, the suggestion didn’t completely smooth things over, but it was making her heart start to melt. 

“Okay,” she conceded quietly, which caused Blake to smile a bit as he put his truck into drive and began driving down the long, winding country roads back to Tish. 

——

About an hour down the road, something sounded and felt very wrong. 

Gwen was in and out of dozing off, but when it sounded like the engine blew, she sat up straight immediately, wide awake. She woke up to Blake pulling the truck over to the side of the road, flicking the hazards on as he hit the truck into park.

“Blake? What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, darlin’. Stay here, okay?”

He jumped out of the truck and pulled the hood, pushing it open as he propped it. Gwen wasn’t sure what he was doing out there, he was moving things around and checking various car parts (it really was all foreign to her), and about five or six minutes later, he came back tot he driver’s seat and his eyes met hers.

“What is it?”

“I have no idea, but I can’t spark the engine to start,” Blake said, frustrated. “We’ll need to call someone.”

“Blake, we’re in the middle of nowhere. And it’s pitch black.”

“I know that, Gwen. Hand me your phone.”

Without thinking, Gwen reached over the center console and handed Blake her phone to call someone to come help. He had a few attempts to call out, and the calls just kept getting dropped. He set her phone down on the console and crawled back in the truck, reaching for the top compartment where he kept his. The same thing happened - he attempted making calls out, but the reception was terrible and the calls kept getting dropped. 

“Our phones aren’t working.”

“Well, we are in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.” Blake felt her getting irritated again. “And we’re stuck.”

Blake looked back down the road from where they had come from, and for the first time he was hearing the sounds of the night - the crickets were out, an owl was cooing from a distance, and the air was touchably humid. If they hadn't been in this situation, it would have been comforting to him. Blake sighed, his attention going back to Gwen.

“I’m going to walk back down to where we just came from. We drove down that steep hill, and I’m going to go try and see if I can get a better signal at the top of it.” With that, he slid his phone into his pocket and started to climb out of the truck.

“Don’t just leave me here alone!” she practically squealed out of nervousness.

“I wasn’t planning to, come on. I feel safer if you come with me anyways.”

“Blake, this is how horror movies begin,” she said, her nerves obviously on display.

“Baby, I’ve got you, okay? There’s nothing to be worried about. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

With that, she moved to open her door and jump out of the vehicle, touching the truck the entire time she came around and her arms went tight around his waist, not letting him go. Blake took the keys and locked the truck, the two of them walking side by side on the edge of the road back towards where they had came from.

They walked silently next to one another. He felt guilty that they were in this situation and he was trying to think of a way out of it, and she was skittish being outdoors like this in the dark and was focused on holding him tightly. The moon was the only thing illuminating their path, and their eyes eventually adjusted even though it did nothing to ease Gwen’s nerves. His guilt was hovering in the air as an obvious stench, and she had the sudden urge to fill it with something. Anything. 

“I miss the boys,” she said quietly, as they walked along. 

“I miss them, too,” Blake agreed. He moved his hand against her shoulder to warm her up a bit as he placed a kiss on top of her head. 

“What’s been going on with us lately?” she dared to ask, letting out a sigh as she clung to him tighter, almost as if she thought he would try to break away.

“It’s just a little rough patch. All relationships have them.”

“Ours hasn’t had one before.”

“I’m not worried about it. I know it’s been hard lately with millions of things going on, but we’ll be okay again. I still love you more than life itself.”

“And you’re still the man that kissed me back to life. I love you too.” She paused. “Maybe I’ve been taking out my exhaustion on you.”

“Maybe I’ve been taking mine out on you.”

Her eyes looked up to his in that moment and their eyes locked before Blake reached forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. She swore she almost felt electricity surge through her body, and she was overwhelmed with the joyful feeling that gave her. It felt like it had been quite some time since she had that reaction to his small gestures and touches, and she had starting dreading and wondering if that part of the relationship was over with. If his touches and gestures had become so normal that they stopped sending electricity through her. But there she was - electrified, and ready for more. 

“Here, let’s try our phones now,” Blake said, nudging at her a bit as he stopped them, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Triple A again and the line cut in, but the reception was pretty terrible.

“Hel—Hello?” Blake stuttered, as he could barely hear the broken words coming from the other side of the line. He nudged Gwen to keep walking with him and it improved enough for him to tell the guy on the phone where they were and what was wrong. Blake’s eyes widened by the time he was hanging up the call.

“What? What did they say?”

“Four hours.” His face fell in frustration, and Gwen bit her lip. 

“Great.”

It was then that she felt a raindrop fall on her forehead, which caused her eyes to widen and look up at the sky and back to Blake. Before she could say anything, a few more fell in succession.

“Blake I think we need to get back to the truck. Like, right now.”

He grabbed her hand and they made their way back towards the truck, feeling more and more raindrops coming down on them. Gwen started jogging, tugging Blake along as she felt the rain get harder. She let go of his hand and made a run for it, down the hill they had just walked up and further down the road, dying for the sight of their car again. She felt her blonde hair was soaked and sticking against her neck as she ran, knowing Blake was right behind her as her clothes got heavier as they retained the water. Soon, Gwen saw the truck and bolted straight for it, tugging desperately at the passenger door handle.

“Blake! Unlock it!”

He came up behind her and fumbled with the keys to unlock it, and she pulled it open and jumped inside it immediately, closing the door behind her. A moment later, Blake was in the front seat, having done the same. The rain picked up at an exponential speed, the raindrops so hard against the windshield that she couldn’t even see out of it anymore. Her arms were crossed over herself as she started shivering, both of them soaking wet, and the mood suddenly different. Her eyes looked out the window longingly as she shivered, feeling the sudden weight of the fact that they were stuck there for four hours suddenly hitting her. 

“You need to take those clothes off.”

“What?”

Blake moved to lean into the back of the truck, tugging from below one of the seats to pull out blankets he had stashed away. “You’re freezing and those clothes are going to make you sick. Come on. We’ll wrap you up in a blanket and I’ll help warm you up, okay?”

Gwen didn’t want to move, didn’t want to take her clothes off because it required work, but her jaw was chattering and she didn’t feel like she had a choice. She turned her back to him so that he could pull the zipper down her spine and she discarded her dress, immediately grabbing at one of the blankets Blake was holding. She curled herself into a ball in the seat to cover her body completely in it, a few shiver aftershocks shaking her body. Once Gwen was settled, Blake ditched his coat into the back seat, slid his boots off and pulled the wet jeans and shirt off of his body. He grabbed the other blanket, pulling it around his body before looking to Gwen again.

“Come here,” he said, as he slowly began moving his way over the center console and into the passenger’s seat with her. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, her arms instantly clinging around his waist as he pulled the blankets tight around her and he rubbed down her back to help warm her up. He felt her body still shivering against him, but eventually she seemed to rest. The only soundtracks playing in those moments were the raindrops beating down on the car, and the faint sound of his heartbeat against her chest.

“This is all my fault. If I would have just not given in like that…we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Blake, that doesn’t help anything now, don’t do that please.”

“I’m just saying…I feel really bad that this is how the day ended up. And I’m sorry. I would much rather be home right now with you in front of a fireplace, not a glovebox.” 

“I’m not angry.”

“You’re not?”

“No. I realized about twenty minutes ago that me being angry about this was stupid,” she said, as her eyes turned up to Blake. “That I’m just frustrated, and that’s the real problem.”

“Why are you frustrated?”

“Because I miss you.”

“I’m right here.”

“No, I mean, I just…I miss us. I know we’ll be fine. My heart is still on fire for you. I just want things in life to slow down right now. I want to reconnect. And that’s what I wanted this trip out here to be about.”

Silence fell between them in that moment. His hand was gently stroking down her bare back, and their eyes had yet to unlock from one another. Eventually, he leaned in and placed his lips softly on hers in a kiss.

The tension in her shoulders seemed to release in that moment as she kissed him back. His hands rested on her hips as she moved up closer towards him, kissing him softly.

“I love you, Blake,” she said, barely above a whisper.

He deepened his next kiss after her words, and he sat up straight a bit which caused her to straddle his lap more than laying against him. Her legs spread across his lap as her knees locked him in place at his hips as she pushed up onto them, kissing him more. The blanket over her body stayed draped loosely around her shoulders as she slid her arms around his neck, continuing to make out with him. Her mouth dipped down from his lips and to his jawline, as she made her way lower and slowly began sucking on his neck. Blake let out a moan as his hands massaged into her hips, encouraging her.

Gwen reached down to the side of the passenger seat and pushed and kept hold of the side button that lowered the seat all the way back until Blake was laying horizontal underneath her. She moved forward, keeping her body arched and off of him slightly as she kissed him again, his hands sliding down to her ass. His hands moved her forward a bit, almost as if he was trying to push himself into her deeper, even though he was nowhere near being inside of him yet. 

“Gwen,” he breathed, as her nails lightly teased down his chest and gripped into the waistband of his boxer shorts. She tugged at them as he moved upwards to help, pulling them down his legs as she slowly sat on top of his growing erection. She moved her hips and started to grind into him a bit, and it was nearly torturing him. 

“ _Gwen_ ” he said, a bit more insistently. 

“Is that driving you crazy?” she asked in a whisper and a cheeky grin, as she moved a hand behind her back and in one movement snapped her bra free, letting it fall on his chest. She pushed up onto her knees and bent forward a bit, wiggling a bit in his hands as she smiled and placed another kiss on his lips. He took that as his cue to tug the last bit of fabric she was wearing down her legs, and chucking her bra to the side and out of the way. She moved herself up against his chest, allowing her nipples to graze his chest hair as she bit her lip, teasing herself as she let out a moan. If he hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now after watching her do that. 

Her legs opened again as she went to move down towards him, and her hand went out to stroke his length gently. She moved her mouth down to his tip and slowly worked him into her mouth, lightly dragging her teeth along his shaft just to mess with his head a little bit. The moans and subtle jerks she felt under her encouraged her to continue, before she decided to pull him out of her mouth completely before moving up to kiss him. Her hand stayed gripping him, though, and she slowly brought his tip to rest against her center. 

“Do you want me inside of you?” he asked, almost hoarsely, as he was so turned on in that moment.

“Mmhmm…” she nodded greedily, and she slowly began pushing him up into her. Blake grabbed her hips and helped her a bit, but she was largely the one guiding the process. Her face tensed as she adjusted to his size, and a satisfied smirk fell on her features once she was settled. Gwen started rocking her hips back and forth, and Blake felt like he was a goner. 

“Ugh…” he grunted, his body moving up with hers to help build the rhythm. His hands went to her hips once more as he focused on going inside of her, deeper if he could, and each time he did she smiled at the gasps and noises that escaped from her mouth. A mouth that he desperately missed kissing in that moment. He pushed up and kissed her dirty, his hands on her ass again as he pulled her into him sharply. 

“Oh my god,” Gwen exclaimed with a gasp at the impact. “That was so close.” He did it again, and Gwen’s body seemed to respond by increasing the intensity. “Blake, oh my god,” her breathing was heavy and she almost wanted to scream as he pulled her in again and hit that spot, sending her over the edge. Her body arched forward and her hand went to his shoulder to steady herself as she rode out her orgasm, her hips swaying back and forth. He felt her entire body relax and fall onto him at the end, only letting herself rest for a few seconds before slowly swirling her hips again. 

“You’re not there yet,” she whispered, and that was all he needed to be told to move and start picking up the pace again. Her hands went up his bare chest as she kissed him deeply, Blake holding her hips and thrusting up into her as he worked towards his own release. Her hands went into his hair and she lightly tugged at his curls, her body working with his as soon he found himself over the edge and he fell apart beneath her. 

She must have been resting on him for a while, and she didn’t even feel when he tugged one of the blankets over their naked bodies again, but she was thankful. Between the heat they just generated and the blanket over her, she felt content. His fingers were lazily tracing down her spine which was the only thing to send a slight shiver to it, and her arms clung around him tighter. 

“That was…”

“…hot.”

Gwen turned her head to look up to him and grin, pushing up to kiss his lips. His tongue slid smoothly into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, his arms resting on her sides again. They pulled back in that moment and looked at each other, and couldn’t help but both start giggling at one another. Once they ceased, small smiles remained on their faces as their eyes locked.

“I really missed you, cowboy."


End file.
